


Sweet Love

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dean is on cloud 9, Dorks in Love, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Set after Dean and Seth's tag team match where Dean hurt his back, Seth is super sweet, Shower Sex, and smutty, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Set after Ambrollins vs Sheasaro match where Dean hurt his back and Seth went into super protective caring mode which was cuteness overload.





	Sweet Love

Dean rolled his eyes as Seth asked him for the third time if he was okay since they reached the locker room after their respective matches with Cesaro and Sheamus.

  
It wasn't like his spine wasn't screaming in pain. It wasn't like Sheamus hadn't manhandled him like a sack of potato. He was hurt and exhausted. But he didn't want Seth to force him to go to a trainer which was what would definitely happen if Dean admitted of being hurt. He just wanted to get out of here and be back in the comfort of their bed. Be back in the safety net that were Seth's arms. He was feeling a special yearn for that right now. The little display of protectiveness Seth showed in the ring had him feeling all kinds of giddy. No matter how cheesy it sounded, Seth going all protective and violent over Dean made him feel all sort of special. Even if it happened in the ring. It was a side of Seth he loved dearly.

  
He felt Seth's hand at the small of his back, his eye meeting the concerned ones of his boyfriend.

  
"I am fine Seth. Nothing a little lovin' can't fix." Dean let his dimples show and his eyes held a sparkle in them.

  
Seth narrowed his eyes but smiled nevertheless, "Don't think you are in any shape and form for my kind of lovin' baby."

  
Dean laughed at that as he said, "Don't you know me?"

Seth's soft lips found his temple and he felt a sweet kiss planted there as Seth's playful voice mumbled, "I know my boy is a little painslut. But I am a gentleman, excuse me. I know when he needs me taking care of him more than dicking him."

"But you can take care of me with your dick you know." Dean teased in response which made Seth laugh and kiss him on the lips. They both embraced each other and Seth gently massaged his lower back. Dean let out a content sigh as he pressed his face deeper into the crook of Seth's neck and let Seth's scent sooth his senses.

  
"It wouldn't hurt if we get your back checked you know. Just to be safe. Then I promise I'll take you back to the hotel so you can relax however you want." Seth tried again after he heard Dean let out a low wince.

  
"No, I don't wanna!" Dean particularly whined and Seth rolled his eyes, very much amused by his boyfriend's stubbornness.

  
"Oh my God. You can be such a stubborn brat at times Dean I swear."

  
Dean pressed himself further into Seth's chest, clinging to him like a puppy which make Seth chuckle as he petted his boyfriends back.

  
"Okay, okay. No trainer. But come on. We both reek and its better we take a shower before we leave. Because God knows your lazy ass might pass out in the car and I'll have to carry you outta the car to bed."

  
"You say like that might be a bad thing." Dean said as he gave Seth a bright smile.

  
Seth helped Dean get his gear off and got naked himself. He maneuvered Dean into the shower and adjusted the water. Soon he had Dean in front of him, facing the wall as Seth's hand soaped up his back. A constant smile on his face as Dean particularly purred under his hands. Seth massaged his shoulders and back and felt Dean shivering under his touch. He couldn't resist pressing himself into Dean and kissing his neck as hot water kept hitting their sore bodies. Dean leaned his head back on Seth's shoulder and their lips met in a soft kiss. Dean wiggled his butt as he felt Seth's hardness pressing into his asscheeks.

  
"Tsk tsk..Naughty boy." Seth teased, voice laced with adoration. His hands found Dean's hips and he grind against his boyfriend's tempting inviting ass which made Dean moan out loudly.

  
"You like that? Too bad you are hurt because I really really would love to pound you right here right now. You should know better than to tease me like this."

Dean grabbed at Seth's hand that was resting on Dean's navel and pushed his ass back into Seth's crotch as he moaned out, "I can take it. You know it. Come on Seth. Gimme your dick."

  
Seth kissed his neck a couple of times, letting his lips linger there as he continued dry humping Dean's ass. Dean's moans getting louder and louder as well.

  
"Seth!" Dean whined, clearly frustrated at getting no penetration. Seth chuckled at his boyfriend as he held Dean tightly against himself, "This is good too right? My dick teasing your inviting needy ass...just gracing that beautiful tempting pretty little hole that I love so much"

Dean whimpered and shuddered as he heard Seth's hoarse deep sexy voice dirty talking right into his ear. Dean was wiggling his ass, seeking further contact. Making Seth hold him tighter and thrusting harshly against his ass without entering him. It made Dean growl in frustration but the pleasure was still mind numbing. Making Dean's toes curl in ecstasy. Soon Seth's hand was on his dick stroking him, encouraging him to let go under the spray of waters as he seeked his own release against Dean's wet body. It didn't take too long for both of them to reach their respective climaxes.

  
Seth turned Dean around in his arms lazily as he came down from his high. Kissing Dean deeply as he reached around and turned the water off after rinsing them both off thoroughly.

  
Soon they were dressed and ready to go. Seth's hand placed protectively on the small of Dean's back as they made their way towards their car. Whispers of promises of a massage and a good tongue fucking to further relax Dean and make his injured back feel better were delivered in Dean's ear by Seth and it only made the need to get back to their hotel room all that much more intense.

  
"Who needs a doc when you got Doc Rollins to take care of you huh?" Bright blue eyes shined, dimples on display as Dean grinned out.

  
Seth gave him a warm smile as he opened the passenger door for Dean, just to be extra romantic. "After you mister."

  
Dean happily climbed into the seat and let Seth shut the door for him. A content smile on his face as he looked forward to what Seth had planned for him when they reached their destiny.

  
Life with Seth was definitely a healer itself.


End file.
